


香草苏打

by shipwrecksie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 交换生东赫和马克学长系列





	香草苏打

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 取名无能

 

几何课上，暖气很足。李马克咬着圆珠笔帽，眼神空洞地瞪着课本。书上的文字渐渐模糊，马克的大脑在放空中模糊地捏造出一个拙劣的比喻，他的眼睛，自动变焦相机，于是像是往他无聊到冒泡的脑细胞中噌地点起一束小火花，炸出一圈迅速开始欢跳的脑细胞——他之所以意识到了这一点，是因为他的大脑开始兴奋地用西语从100倒数，自主屏蔽了老师的声音。

95。还有二十五分钟下课。漫长的。

92。二十四分钟。现在是第三节课。

89。下课还有西语小组作业。

84。不知道能不能说服仁俊等他结束，和他一起回家。

今天轮到他做饭了吗？如果哥哥回来……他们可能再也不用吃他爸做的肉酱意面了。

松开笔盖，马克脑子里的声音突然卡壳。70是什么来着，sesenta？他闭了闭眼，无声地叹了口气。尽管他发现在高中所有课程中，自己对语言选修颇有好感，可兴趣也不能解释他与西语之间巨大的认知鸿沟。他把笔帽重新塞回嘴里，正想从100重新开始，突然，广播中传来校长尖利的声音，他被狠狠吓了一跳，差点咬碎嘴里的塑料笔盖。

马克捂着嘴，脸颊因为牙龈传来钻心的疼痛涨得通红，却在下一秒听见自己的名字：

李马克，请立刻前往校长室报道。

这下班里其他学生也终于从自己的梦游世界中清醒过来，纷纷向他投来睡眼朦胧却十分艳羡的眼神。提前二十分钟下课，李马克尴尬地放下笔，脸颊红得耀眼，不知所措地瞪着刚无情念完他的名字的喇叭，直到凳子被从后来伸来的脚轻踢了一下。

“马克呀，忘记帮邻居除草了？”仁俊压低的嗓音从身后传来，马克只想抓起圆珠笔头也不回地扔过去。

“马克？”几何老师用疑问地眼神看着他，李马克迅速站起来，没等对方多说一个，抓起课本和书包，三两步冲出了教室。

 

站在校长室门口，李马克陷入了短暂的沉思。他自认是乖乖好学生，学习还算努力，人缘ok，当然大部分原因由于他向来维持相对较小的朋友圈。马克忧虑的目光落在手指间洗得发白的书包带，不由自主地做了个鬼脸。他，怎么也想不出来到底会有什么事情，值得校长亲自叫他去校长室。

“打起精神来，年轻人。”校长的红发秘书轻描淡写地提醒，马克苦笑着举手敲了敲门。

出乎他意料的是，校长桌子的对面还坐着另外一个黑发学生，见他进来立刻站起了身，双手局促地放在身体两侧，微微低头，马克注意到对方裸露在外面的一截渐渐发红的脖颈。

真是容易害羞的人啊。

校长介绍道：“这位是李东赫。新来的国际交换生。这是马克。”马克伸出手，对方却弯了弯腰，李马克茫然了一秒钟，突然意识到他刚才听到的名字。李东赫——

“考虑到你也是韩裔，东赫在这里的一年就交给你了，希望你能帮助他更快的适应温哥华的生活。”

果然是韩国小孩，马克有些好笑地看着对方越压越低的身躯，和越来越红的耳垂，想道，还是个超级害羞的小孩。

“你好。”李东赫细声细气地说道。

李马克的笑容僵硬了。韩语。他以为校长提到韩裔是因为考虑到什么归属感文化认同巴拉巴拉，他完全没想到就是，字面意义上的，韩（会）国（韩）裔（语）啊。

他不会说韩语啊。

校长大概万万没想到到，李马克虽然长了一张亚裔脸，虽然在加拿大出生，可他，早就不会说韩语了啊！

“不打扰你们联络感情，马克很多年不回韩国，一定有很多想问的。”校长说着接着便把他们轰出了房间。

校长办公室的门关上了，两人站在门口大眼瞪小眼，面面相觑。下课铃打响，他需要在五分钟之内冲去图书馆。马克抓了抓滑下的书包带，莫名有些焦躁起来。

“那个，可以请你说英语吗？”

“哦。”李东赫眨眨眼睛，眼中闪烁的光芒暗淡了些许，看起来有些小小的失落，无声地喊道大事不好。

“可是我英语不好。”东赫低声解释。

“我韩语不好。”马克拒绝承认这句话说出口的语调比他想象中不要脸了许多。

“看来我们，”东赫皱了皱眉，歪头思索了一小会儿，“扯平……了?”

马克不由自主地微笑起来：“我猜，没错。”

东赫像是看懂了他不时拉动书包带的动作，略略欠身，说道：“你还有事吧？那我们明天见？”

马克点点头，有些手足无措。五分钟前他们刚刚认识，现在就要经历诡异的道别。他甚至不知道东赫住哪，要上什么课，有没有可以联络的电话号码。

“明天见。”李东赫露出一个明亮的笑容，挥挥手，转身就要走。马克心中名为愧疚的小气泡噗噗噗一连串破了好几个。

“嘿，等等，”马克想起什么似的，在背后叫道，东赫转身，疑问地看着他，马克不由自主地注意到对方耳朵上还未褪去的潮红。他跪了下来，拉开书包，在里面翻找了好一会儿，试图不去注意尴尬垂手站在一旁的李东赫。

终于在他翻出第三把教学尺，重新把它扔回书包底层之后，他摸到了想找的东西。

“Want some soda?”

马克举着一罐香草苏打，笑容灿烂。

李马克并不喜欢香草苏打，他必须承认。可这也并非他送出这罐汽水的原因。眼前这个眼睛湿漉漉，眼角弯弯，鼻头圆圆的小孩，突然令他想起香草苏打那甜的冒泡的味道。

李东赫迟疑了一小会儿，从李马克难以察觉地颤抖手中接过汽水，露出一个不确定的笑容。

 

TBC

 

*一个不打算扩展写小段子：论马东关系一日千里

买鱼糕

李马克式购物法，先把所有想吃的东西都装上，然后去餐饮区吃饭，吃饱了再把不需要的东西放回去。

某个时候东赫突然问道，学长，你从来没有亲过别人吗？

马克有些窘迫，故作淡定，那是不可能的。

仁俊吗，东赫眨眼。

马克下意识地皱起鼻子，ewwwwww。

东赫的嘴角露出一个促狭的微笑，那就是没有咯。

马克决定绝地反击，难道你有过吗！

东赫平静地回答，有啊。

马克的表情像是刚刚表演完生吃一颗鸡蛋。

然而小东的注意力立刻被冰柜里的商品转移了，学长你看这里有鱼糕卖！

马克推着小车车跟在一蹦一跳的小东后面，咬紧牙关，嗯哼。

东赫笑容灿烂，举着两袋鱼糕，像是抓住了什么了不得的冠军鲈鱼。马克推着购物车走上前去，不由自主地笑了起来。

学长。小东弯腰把鱼糕丢进购物车，低着头闷闷地说道。

怎么了，马克凑上前去。

他的手臂立刻被按住了，视野中东赫微笑的脸庞越来越近，直到模糊到只剩下一种留存在视网膜上甜蜜的印象，像是橘子糖融化的颜色，透明，饱满，鲜艳的甜蜜，紧接着是落在脸颊上温暖的吐息。

一个轻柔地吻印在他的嘴角。

马克后知后觉的意识到，他应该注意到李东赫声音里那一丝捉弄般的上扬，可当时他只是傻傻地站在原地红了脸，甚至等到东赫早已走去下一个货架，用最正常不过的语调叫他快来，那个轻到几乎不存在的吻依旧停在他的嘴角，从未离开。

 

没了。

**Author's Note:**

> 经睡老师要求把haley改成小黄，马俊一生一起走【。


End file.
